Past Files
by FeatherBoa
Summary: Okay, I started this to fill my bordem. I belive it to be funny (or! humorus, hillarious, ect, ect). Therefore, read and reveiw.
1. Chappy Uno

Authors Note: All characters (except the ones made up by me) belong to J. K. Rowling. It is copywrited and everything so on and so forth. None of the events below did not and never will happen (only in my dreams and daydreams). I would also like to take this time to say two things: One, CHUDLEY CANNONS RULE! I wish them luck on the Quidditch World Cup. Two, Peter "Wormtail" Pettegrew sucks, and always will suck. He along with a great list of people that would be WAY too long for this already long Author's Note. But it dose include anyone that is a threat to Sirius, Remus, and James. Okay, I'll shut up now and put my story on.  
  
Chappy Uno  
  
I walk towards this Platform thing. It's right between the 10 sign and 9 sign. Yes, I am VERY excited, and yes, I AM in the past Harry Potter world. Oh right—story. I am Aquilla Moon. I will be known as "Quill" later on in this very odd story. Crud! I need to stop saying that! Uh... okay. So, I came upon my letter when I was reading a certain book (*cough* Harry Potter *cough*). A little light came and told me to walk into the book. I asked, "How do I do that, most mysterious light that is very magical and I don't realize it?" It made a screeching noise.  
"I JUST TOLD YOU!" It yelled, which took me by surprise so I fell in the book. Thus I end up right where I am. Red hair, blue eyes, stupid glasses, thin figure and all! I figure I am in a dream (coma, actually, for hitting myself on the head after reading about Sirius's death) and start to walk, like the stupid person I am, towards the Platform thing. I have a very nice trunk that holds all my magical stuff that I can't remember getting. On top of that, is a small cage containing a little white cat that is VERY cute, but since I'm a Buddhist, I plan on making it a miniature cow (cows are holy in India, and I'm not really a Buddhist, so I won't). I lean against the barrier and fall in—literally. I am about to hit the evil, life-taking, scab-making cement!  
Arms (muscular arms, I might add) catch me and help me up. I look into the deep-blue eyes that are staring at me. They are covered by the bangs of his black hair. He has the most perfect face (and build) in the world, it seems. So, after goggling at him for a second I look over his shoulder. Two kids are right behind him. One has jet-black hair and hazel eyes that are covered by glasses. He looks weak, and skinny. The other one has brown hair and gray-looking eyes. There is a yellowish looking color too, but I'm too dense to notice. He is also pale, and peaky. He saved my cat as the muscular kid saved me. "Hi!" I say. "I am not a dork! I am weird, and you—well I'm not sure." They stare at me, as if I'm a freak—which is true. I grin. "You suck at introducing." They snap out of their trance. The kid with the blue eyes bows.  
"I am Sirius. Sirius Black. This is James Potter—" He gestures to the kid with glasses, who twists his hand in a weird motion. "This is Remus Lupin—" He gestures to the kid with my cat. "And this is Peter Pettegrew—" He points at a scared looking kid. I roll my eyes.  
"I already knew that." They give me weird stares. "I read about you." They still stare blankly. "Nevermind. I'm Aquilla Moon. Call me Quill." James started to laugh.  
"Why are you called 'Quill'?" asks Remus. I put my finger up and close my eyes, as if stating something in a scientific way.  
"I am called 'Quill' because of my forging skills and drawing skills."  
"Bit stuck on yourself, aren't you?" asks James. The shivering kid speaks.  
"Don't give her ideas!" he says. Then yelps as I pull a strand of his dirt-brown hair out. I laugh.  
"You'd be best off, quiet." He glares. The train whistle blows and we hurry to find a compartment. 


	2. Chappy Dos

Author's Note: The following is completely odd in every way. If you wish not to hurt your gut, I suggest you not read. Although, you might not be laughing... Hm. I guess it depends on who's reading it... Well, read this anyways.  
  
Chappy Dos  
  
Even though I'm in a coma (and I don't know it) I still feel pain as I'm tripped in the hall of the train. I have a large carpet burn now. It is red, and it—uh—burns. Sirius (who is extremely handsome, I might say) turns around. I also turn around after I stand up. There are two kids, bent over in laughter. I don't see what's so funny! I mean any thickheaded person could fall for being tripped—hey... wait a second! Oh well, the point is, someone falling isn't so funny two gits have to lean over in hysterical laughter. But I don't realize my soon-to-be miniature cow is out of its cage scratching me. In fact, I don't realize how I could miss that. I shake the soon-to-be cow off. I say, "Bad Mergatroid!" Then I smile and yell; "I NAMED HIM!" The six boys stare at me like I'm crazy (a true statement that everyone should remember—or not). I grin, pointing at the soon-to-be cow. "His name is Mergatroid. Merggy for short!" They still gape at me. My attention turns to the two boys. One has slicked-back blonde hair and pale eyes. The other has chin-length, greasy, black hair. I frown and walk over. "What choo's name?" I ask, as if I was Stan, the Knight Bus director. They have no idea who I'm acting like though, because he hasn't been born in past Harry Potter world. I poke the greasy-haired kid. "Huh?"  
He rubs his arm from the nasty poke that I poked upon him. "Severus Snape," he answers. I start to laugh, and I'm surprised to hear laughter of the four kids behind me. I walk over to the blonde haired kid and examine him for a moment. I poke him with an evil laugh. The five stare at me, all laughter gone, except for my evil laugh that continues until I'm out of breath. Then I stop abruptly.  
"So, what's your name?" I ask. I tilt my head this way, that way, this way, that way, so on and so forth. He finally answers.  
"Lucius Malfoy." Once again there is a roar of laughter. I am not laughing, though. I am staring blankly at him.  
"'Mal' means 'bad' and 'foy' means 'faith.' Therefore, you are Mr. Badfaith." More stares.  
"Is she always like this?" Mr. Badfaith asks. Sirius and Remus and James nod. "You're annoying." He directs this to me.  
I yell, "Okay, Mr. Badfaith!" He gives a frustrated sigh. He starts to say something cutting him off by yelling, "MR. BADFAITH!!!!" He slapped his forehead. "Okay, enough of this, I am bored." I walk into a compartment and see two trunks, bearing the names of the two. I thrust them out of the compartment. There are yells from outside. A moment later, screams, then the four friends of mine walk in. "Took you long enough." I grin and take out a copy of The Quibbler. They sit down; watching me read the most unpopular magazine. I scream and throw it out of the window. "EVILNESS!" The sudden sound makes Peter fall from his seat and everyone else jump.  
"What is it?" Sirius asks.  
"England lost the Quidditch Cup."  
"I knew that ages ago."  
"So did I, when I went to the game thingy."  
"Did I see you there?"  
"No."  
"Did you see her, James?"  
"No," he said. "I was busy goggling at the new brooms they were riding. Cleansweep 60!" I laugh.  
"They aren't as good as the Firebolt."  
"The what?" James and Sirius look at me quizzically. I hit my head.  
"I need to shut up about those..."  
"What are they?"  
"Nothing." I grin and they eye me, carefully. "Hey look! The snack cart thing! Be right back." I stand up and walk out to the trolly. I walk back in with loads of treats. "I have a contest for you."  
"What?" Peter asks, eyeing the candy.  
"It dosen't include you. Now, I want to see who can eat certain amounts of this—" I put the candy in the seat "—in the least amount of time." I see hate in Peter's eyes. I ignore it. "Okay... let me see how we shall do this." I sit and start to think. They wait as our little train ride progresses. 


End file.
